


And It All Adds Up To This

by Rev_Schw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thai translation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Schw/pseuds/Rev_Schw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was originally created by Tigerion<br/>I found this work was really sweet and I coundn't resist the sappy and sweetness of Derek, so I translated the fic into Thai language.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It All Adds Up To This

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And It All Adds Up To This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866815) by [Tigerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerion/pseuds/Tigerion). 



สไตลส์ฮัมเบา เรียวลิ้นเคาะเป็นจังหวะประกอบขณะที่รอเดเรกกลับบ้านของพวกเขา พลางนึกว่าเมื่อไหร่กันที่พวกเขาได้กลายเป็นคู่รักแม้จะยังไม่เป็นทางการก็ตาม

เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่นึกถึงมัน ความคิดนี้มักจะรบกวนเขา วุ่นวายกับความคิดเขา และรบเร้าจนทำให้คิดเรื่องอื่นไม่ได้ มันช่างน่าขัน

เด็กหนุ่มรำพึงขณะขบกัดยางลบบนปลายดินสออย่างใจลอย เขาเคยกลัวเดเรกจนแทบหัวหด สไตลส์มุ่นหัวคิ้วครุ่นคิด แน่ล่ะ ในเมื่อย้อนกลับไป ช่วงเวลานั้น เขายังไม่รู้ว่าเดเรกน่ะเก่งแค่ขู่ แต่กัดไม่เป็น _ช่างน่าโล่งใจ_

 

เขาไม่อายหรอกนะที่จะยอมรับว่าจมปรักอยู่กับปริศนาของอดีตเดเรก ให้ตายเถอะ ตอนนี้เขาก็ยังเป็นอยู่ และไม่มั่นใจด้วยซ้ำว่าความสงสัยใคร่รู้นั้นจะหายไปหรือไม่ อย่างไรก็ตามเขาก็ไม่คิดจะถามเจ้าตัวเกี่ยวกับอดีตที่สงสัย เรื่องบางอย่างปล่อยไว้แบบนั้นจะดีที่สุด ยกเว้นเสียแต่ว่าเดเรกจะปริปากบอกเขาเอง แม้จะคิดได้แบบนั้น เด็กหนุ่มรู้ดีว่าข้อมูลที่ได้มาถ้าไม่แลกด้วยเลือดก็คงเป็นน้ำตา

ความคิดอันเรื่อยเปื่อยของสไตลส์หยุดชะงักลงเมื่อประตูบ้านถูกเปิด ชายหนุ่มอายุมากกว่าสีหน้าอิดโรยและมีน้ำเจิ่งนองบริเวณพื้นรอบตัว

          “เฮ้ สไตลส์” เดเรกเอ่ยเรียกชื่อคนรัก

 

บ้าฉิบ เสียงเซ็กซี่ชะมัด แม้เสียงของเดเรกจะแหบและทุ้มด้วยความเหนื่อยล้า ซึ่งมันเป็นสิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มไม่อยากได้ยินเพราะสามารถเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจเขาไปจากสิ่งที่ต้องการจะพูดได้ชะงัด สไตลส์ยืนขึ้นเต็มความสูง ก่อนจะตั้งสติและพูดในสิ่งที่ต้องการออกมา

          “ฉันต้องการให้พวกเขารู้”

          “ รู้?” คิ้วเข้มของเดเรกขมวดเข้าหากันด้วยความงุนงง

 

 

          “ เรื่องของพวกเรา อย่างเป็นทางการ” เรียวนิ้วยาวของเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มอยู่ไม่นิ่งด้วยความประหม่า “ ฉันต้องการให้คนอื่นๆได้รู้”

 

เดเรกขำเบาด้วยความฉงนขณะที่แขวนเสื้อแจ็กเก็ตไว้กับราวแขวนเสื้อโค้ท “ ถ้าอย่างนั้น พวกเราต้องบอกพ่อของนายก่อนเป็นคนแรก” เขาเอ่ยขณะที่ถอดเสื้อเปียกน้ำกองไว้กับพื้น “ ขอผ้าขนหนูหน่อยสิ”

 

สไตลส์พยักหน้า ริมฝีปากล่างถูกเจ้าตัวขบกัดด้วยความกังวล มือเรียวโยนผ้าขนหนูให้อีกฝ่าย ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมชายทั้งสอง แต่แสงไฟและบรรยากาศ ก็ไม่ทำให้รู้สึกอึดอัด

          “เดอ?” เป็นสไตลส์ที่เอ่ยขึ้นมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

          “ หืม” ชายหนุ่มขานรับอีกฝ่ายในลำคอ

 

          “ ฉันอยากจะบอกโลกทั้งใบให้รับรู้ อยากจะบอกคนทุกคน ไม่ว่าพวกเขาจะอยู่ที่ไหนก็ตาม” ประโยคที่ออกมาจากปากของเด็กหนุ่มเร็วรัวด้วยความประหม่า

เดเรกพยักหน้าตอบรับและเช็ดผมของตนเองให้แห้งต่อไปอย่างเงียบๆ เมื่อผมแห้งตามที่เขาต้องการแล้วจึงโยนผ้าขนหนูชื้นน้ำลงกับพื้นก่อนจะสาวเท้าไปหาสไตลส์ นั่งลงข้างๆอีกฝ่ายบนโซฟานุ่ม ชายหนุ่มก้มหน้ามองพื้นชั่วครู่และหันมาสบตากับคนอายุน้อยกว่า

 

 

          “ ผมตกหลุมรักสไตลส์ สติลินสกี้”

 

          “ เดอ ฉันพูดว่าโลกทั้งใบ นายต้อง...” สไตลส์ชะงักเมื่อประมวลคำพูดของเดเรกโดยละเอียด

       

          “ โอะ...โอ้” ลำคอของเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มขึ้นสี ตามด้วยใบหูที่เริ่มแดงก่ำ สายตาของเด็กหนุ่มทอดไปที่พื้น ไม่สบตาอีกฝ่าย

 

.............เดเรกเพิ่งบอกกับเขาว่า ตัวเขา สไตลส์ สติลิสกี้คือ _โลกทั้งใบ_ ของเดเรก


End file.
